Remember Me
by blondfirefly
Summary: After being hit by an 'Obliviate' , Auror Draco finds himself in a hospital bed only to find that he's shacked up with a cat lover, his boss is a weasel, and he's best friends with a man who has green eyes and horribly messy hair. Will Draco accept this as his fate, or will he fight against it till it all comes to an end?


**A/N:** Hello, beautiful people! I'm back with another Dramione! This was written for the DramioneLove Mini Fest 2018 and the the requirements for this prompt were:

-No angst

-HEA

-Fluffy

-Smut

So, here we are! I hope you all enjoy! This was way out of my comfort zone, because _damnit_ I love me some angst! :)

* * *

Remember Me

By Blondfirefly

* * *

 _Tick tock tick tock_.

Draco could hear the faint ticking of the clock. He grunted when he felt a prickling pain shoot through his head.

Where was he?

A small, cold hand covered his own. It was a woman's, he could tell for sure. And then he heard her.

"He has been out for so long."

The voice sounded extremely familiar; feminine and soft.

He wondered who it was.

"He'll be fine, don't worry"

There was no mistaking this voice.

His eyes shot open and he tried to sit upright, but failed miserably.

" Urghhh! Bloody hell", he swore at the pounding in his head.

" Draco! ", the woman gasped.

He tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright.

"Fucking hell.", he grumbled before he opened his eyes once again, and squinted to adjust his sight.

" What are you doing here, Potter? And where am I? You-" grey met brown."- what are you doing here, Granger?"

Granger gasped. " Draco?", she croaked out.

He scowled. " Why are you calling me Draco? Have you bloody lost it?"

"I think it's you who has lost it, Malfoy. ", Potter spoke after a moment's hesitation.

" Lost what?" ,Draco asked confusedly.

" Your memories. "

He heard a sob and he turned in time to see a tear roll down Granger's cheek.

Draco felt a tingling in his chest.

"No!", she whispered.

"I'm going to call the healers.", Potter squeezed her hand.

" Fucking hell, Potter. Take this headache out of here." He grumbled.

" This headache is your wife, Malfoy. "

" WHAT?!", he screeched.

" No way in fucking hell!"

" Auror Malfoy!", he heard a new voice.

" Auror? ", he gaped at the young man who had just entered, and was now looking at him with a matching expression.

" Wait there, Junior. I'm going to call the healer. Looks like, Auror Malfoy needs a check up", Potter said before walking out the door.

Draco turned his gaze over to where the witch was standing. Her eyes were glossy and her lips were quivering. He felt a sudden urge to comfort her.

" Scorpius. ", she said.

"Do you...do you remember Scorpius?", she asked hesitantly.

Draco furrowed his brows.

" Who's he?"

She clenched her eyes shut.

"Granger. Who is he?", he pushed.

" Our son. ", she croaked out.

Draco's eyes widened. " I have a son? You've got to be fucking kidding me. I'm just 17 years old!"

" No, Draco. You aren't 17. You're 25!"

Draco's eyes widened even more, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked up when he felt something poking his hand. Granger was holding out a mirror. He took it from her, and looked into it.

Inhaling sharply, he watched as a pale man looked back at him. The pale man had blonde hair, just like his own when he was a boy. But, he didn't have a sneer or a smirk plastered onto his face. He had a softness in his grey eyes, and had faint wrinkles on his forehead.

Draco blinked several times.

"So..", he began hesitantly..."-it's true. "

Granger sighed.

* * *

"Daddy!", a boy with curly, blonde hair and brown eyes rushed towards him.

Draco didn't get time to register what had happened as the little boy threw himself at him, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"Scorpius, daddy's hurt" Granger pulled the confused three year old away.

" Daddy hurt? ", the boy asked with wide eyes, and Draco felt his heart melt a little.

" Just a little ", he ruffled the boy's hair.

" You have ouchie? ", he asked with a pout.

Draco turned to Hermione, and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

" He means to ask if you're injured " she told him softly.

He crouched down so that he was level with the boy. " I'm fine, Sc-Scorpius. ", he reassured the boy.

Scorpius gave him a toothy grin. "Daddy play ?"

" Oh no, Scor. He's tired right now and it's already past your bedtime. Go to your room, mummy will be there in a bit. " She kissed the boy on the forehead.

Scorpius yawned.

" Daddy stay me, please."

Draco looked at Hermione helplessly.

"Let daddy rest today"

"But daddy sleep me erryday!", Scorpius whined.

" Okay, you go now. I'll be there with mummy", Draco told the boy.

Scorpius grinned "Yay!", he yelled before running towards his room.

Draco was still in a state of shock. This was his child. His Child.

" What happened ?", Hermione asked him softly.

" It's unbelievable " he said. Noticing the look on her face, he added " in a good way "

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips and Draco felt a feeling of pride wash over him.

* * *

" Daddy, read The three turtles ", Scorpius handed Draco a green book.

Draco's face scrunched up in disgust

"Salazar! You like reading about turtles ?"

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. " I love turtles. Just like you and mummy love. "

That certainly shut Draco up.

* * *

" Good night, Scorpius ", Draco hesitantly leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead.

" Give mummy kiss ", he mumbled sleepily.

Draco turned to look at Hermione and she blushed.

" What's he talking about?"

"Er...you kiss me goodnight in front of him ", she said quietly.

Draco gulped. Now that he was noticing, Granger looked pretty decent. Her figure was what girls would die for. Her face was flushed, and her long dark lashes were casting a shadow on her cheekbones.

" I wouldn't mind " , he blurted out.

His confession confused the two of them and he felt himself drawing towards her.

" You don't have to ", she placed a hand on his chest, and turned to look at Malfoy junior who had fallen asleep.

" Right " Draco sighed.

"Would you like to sleep in the-"

"I'd like to sleep in my own room. In our room", he emphasised.

Hermione nodded and he followed her out.

* * *

" I can sleep on the couch", Hermione offered once they were in the room.

" No, Granger. I don't want any changes."

Hermione shrugged before unbuttoning her shirt, and scrambling out of her trousers. Draco swallowed as he took her in. Merlin this woman was beautiful!

He stepped closer to her, and she raised her eyes to meet his. He carefully raised his hand and cupped her cheek. Hermione leaned into his touch and sighed. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, and inhaled. Her smell spread through him like warmth, and he could feel the familiarity of it.

Not being able to take it any longer, Hermione reached up and placed her lips on top of his, and began to kiss him. Draco felt his heart pick up pace and he tangled one of hands in her curls to bring her closer until their upper bodies were touching. Waves of excitement rushed through them as they both devoured each other's mouths.

Draco felt himself reacting to her in more than one way, and he groaned into her mouth. She tugged him closer still, and ran her hands down chest. He swallowed the sigh that escaped her, and tasted hope. His hands travelled down to her waist, and then behind. He cupped her arse and pressed their lower bodies together, grinding against her.

A sensual moan escaped her and he used one hand to snap her bra open. The offensive garment fell to the floor and one by one, all pieces of clothing disappeared.

Draco took his time in learning her. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck and began to knead her breasts with his hands. She gasped and grabbed his forearms as her knees began to weaken.

Draco lowered his mouth to her right breast and took the pink nub in his mouth. He sucked, licked and kissed it before doing the same to the other one.

" Draco", she gasped.

He growled and pushed her gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her and began to kiss her stomach. She arched her back and Draco grabbed one of her hands, interwining their fingers together.

His mouth went lower still, eliciting a delicious moan from her. He trailed a line of wet kisses down her pelvic bone and his mouth finally reached its destination.

He gave her a dazzling grin before lowering his head between her knees and feasting on her aching, wet core. She clutched the comforter tightly in her hands and arched into him. Draco smirked against her, feeling as confident as ever, and licked her wet pussy.

" Draco please!", she begged.

He plunged a long finger inside her and she moaned. He inserted another digit, and thrust into her.

She gasped and moaned, her breath coming out as puffs.

He curled his fingers inside her, and hit her sweet spot. Her walls began to clench, and he lowered his head to suck on her clit right before she came. Her world fell apart and she saw stars behind closed eyelids. She withered underneath him and he took this time to admire her.

Beautiful was the only word that could describe her.

" I-i want you", she begged.

Draco lowered himself over her and carefully poistioned his tip at her entrance. She inhaled deeply at the familiar sensation and he pushed in. He started out slow, building pace and rythum. And then his thrusts became more desperate. More unforgetting. More unforgiving.

She screamed out his name as he pounded hard into her, making her come twice, before spilling his seed inside her and collapsing on top of her.

" Bloody fantastic. ", he murmured into her shoulder.

She sighed and tightened her arms around him.

* * *

"Morning ", Draco greeted her upon entering the kitchen.

"Morning "

" Where's Scorpius? "

"I'm here, Daddy!", Scorpius yelled and ran into his father's arms.

" How's my bubba? ", Draco kissed his cheek.

" Fine ", Scorpius grinned and popped a finger in his mouth.

Draco chuckled and placed him on the ground. He turned and found Hermione staring at him intently.

" What ?" He asked, suddenly conscious.

" How did you know?", she whispered.

" Know what?", he furrowed his brows.

She inhaled sharply. " That you call him bubba ?"

Draco's mouth opened and then closed. How did he know?

" I don't know. It just sort of came to me", he told her.

She nodded and looked away.

Draco walked up to her and gathered her in his arms. She immediately returned the embrace and began to cry silently.

" Shh, Mia. It's going to be alright. I promise", he whispered in her ear.

She pulled away, her face tear stained. " You just called me Mia.", she whispered.

And Draco realised, that he had indeed called her Mia.

It was then he saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

" Is that what I call you? Mia?", he asked.

She nodded.

" Well, remind me to change it to something else. Mia sounds like mayonnaise to me. ", he scrunched up his nose.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, and he felt his lips tugging upwards.

* * *

"I heard what happened mate" Ron Weasley stepped inside the house, and clapped a hand on Draco's back.

" I'm not your mate, weasel. " He growled.

" Oh bloody hell " Ron muttered.

" Ron! When did you come ?" Hermione threw her arms around his neck, and Draco felt a pang of jealousy in his heart.

" Just now. Wanted to check on my favourite Auror."

Draco scoffed. "As if I'd ever work under you."

Hermione stared at him, unblinking.

" You do " she told him.

Ron smirked.

" Head of the Auror department, Ronald Bilius Weasley " Ron pointed towards himself.

" Fuck!" Draco swore.

" Draco! " Hermione scolded.

Ron chuckled. " Some things never change, do they?"

" Yeah Weasley, like your hair colour."

"That was low, Draco. " Ron waved his hand dismissively.

" I'm not Draco to you! " he narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

" Oh really, Draco?" Ron teased.

* * *

" I always thought Potter would lead the Aurors " Draco mused.

Hermione ran a hand through his hair, making him sigh.

" He's the Minister of Magic" she told him, softly.

" Fuck! "He swore.

Hermione pulled on his hair. Hard.

" Stop swearing!"

" Wop wearing " Scorpius mimicked with a giggle.

Draco caught his arm and pulled the boy into his chest. " Mmmm" the boy hummed.

" What do you do?" He asked her after a moment of silence.

"I'm a healer at St. Mungos"

Draco twisted his lips in an appreciative gesture.

" So what actually happened to me?"

" You were on a raid. Inhaled something, fell over and whoosh. Gone." She bit her lip.

" Granger ?"

" Mummy Mia daddy. Granger is grampa. " Scorpius corrected.

" Er Right. Sorry, Mia. "

Hermione laughed.

" Yes?"

"I was wondering if you have amortentia ?"

"What in the heavens name do you want that for ?" She asked incredulously.

" I don't know. I just have a really good feeling about it."

" Everybody has a good feeling about it, Draco. " Hermione told him with a chuckle.

" No, I mean." He trailed off.

" You mean it might help you with your memories? " She asked softly.

He nodded.

" I suppose we can try. I don't have it at home, but I'll get some from Diagon alley tomorrow" she assured him.

" Thanks. It's just that I feel..."

"Vulnerable" she supplied.

" I would feel the same way" she told him.

He couldn't help himself as he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

" I think I know why I fell in love with you, Mia."

* * *

"Be careful" Hermione told him as he brought the vial closer to his nose.

" Can't Scarhead and Weasel wait outside?" He asked with a scowl.

Hermione sighed.

" No, Draco we can't. " Harry answered.

Draco sneered at them before he touched the vial to his nose and inhaled deeply.

 _Gardenia_.

A flashback crossed his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 _" I love you too, Draco" she whispered and placed her hand on his wet face._

 _He broke down._

 _"I don't deserve you" he choked._

 _"No Draco, I don't deserve you."_

 _"Mia-" he began but was cut short when she placed her hands on his lips._

 _" You're the bravest man I know. And I love you more than I've ever loved myself- " he didn't give her a chance to continue, and crashed his lips onto hers._

Draco pulled the vial away and gasped.

" Draco! Are you alright? " Hermione asked.

Draco held up his hand and then brought the vial close again.

" _Hermione Jean Granger aka my bossy little know it all, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,_

 _Your partner in parenthood,_

 _Your ally in conflict,_

 _Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary._

 _Your comrade in adventure,_

 _Your student and your teacher,_

 _Your consolation in disappointment,_

 _Your accomplice in mischief._

 _This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was. I love you. Forever and Always"_

 _X_

 _"I do"_

 _" You may now kiss the bride"_

 _X_

 _"Draco!" Hermione gasped as she threw herself at him._

 _" Mia" he caught her in time. " What is it?" He asked her worridly._

 _" I'm pregnant!" She yelled and his eyes went wide. He swept her off her feet and kissed her soundly._

 _" I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU! " he punctuated with a sweet kiss._

 _"Forever and always " she whispered._

Flashback after flashback hit Draco, his knees threatened to buckle but he didn't remove the vial from his nose, afraid that he might lose it all again.

He didn't even know how long he stood there, just smelling one thing.

Her.

Gardenia.

" Draco " he heard Hermione sniff and then felt her hands cup his face. She wiped the tears that had leaked from his closed eyelids and grabbed his hand to pull the vial away.

He held the vial tighter, not willing to let go just yet.

"Draco" she said his name softly and his hold on the vial losened. She pulled it away, but he kept his eyes closed.

Harry motioned Ron outside and they left the couple alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco spoke.

" Mia?" His voice full of uncertainty.

" Yes "she choked out.

He opened his eyes and grey met brown. Just like the first time.

"Forever and always" he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened momentarily, and then squeezed shut as she began to cry and nod her head.

" Forever and ever"

He grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her forward, touching his lips to hers, savouring the taste of them.

" You do remember what we talked about before I left for the raid, right?" He murmured against her lips.

She sighed into his mouth.

" Of course " she said, her lips curving up into a brilliant smile.

Draco grinned.

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's get into making a sibling for Scor" he swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom, her laughter ringing throughout the house.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it x**

 **Please drop a review :)**

 **Love x**


End file.
